


Monster

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, I'm Sorry, both for this thing and not updating my other stories, for both series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>And all they can see is red. Red and blood. Red stains, red limbs, cut red strands of hair.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Everything is red, and a man is the center of it.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>"Kagami-kun, Sasaki-kun," they barely register Imayoshi Shouichi's words, "this is the one ghoul you could never manage to kill, or be allowed to. <strong>Akainu</strong>."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for a new story when I have so many incomplete ones. I really am.  
> Fun fact: I was working on a Tokyo Ghoul AU on ffnet but I haven't updated it mainly because of plotholes I want to find out how to fill.  
> Also, any typos (I'm sure there are a few of them) are because of my sister typing out my handwritting that, according to her, is "too flashy and hard to read".

In a bright cloudless Sunday afternoon like that, Kaneki tried to walk as fast as he could, faster feeling even more unease than before. He tried walking as fast back home as he could, rarely nothing his surroundings. It wouldn't be surprising if he bumped into someone, which was exactly what happened.

 

Raising his head to apologize, at first he found himself intimidated and awed at how tall and lean that person was. He had blond hair that was probably dyed and bright, golden eyes. He wore a puzzled expression that soon changed into one of recognition and affection.

 

“Come with me!” The man (teen?) exclaimed, in such perfect Japanese that made him erase the assumption that the man was a foreigner. He tried to protest, but the blond had none of that.

 

“I thought I smelled Akashi-cchi in the crowd, but it was you!“ he chattered. “Everyone misses Akashi-cchi lots, so it seemed a good idea to bring him to see us all! But I met you and for some reason, you smell a lot like him! Maybe Midorima-cchi knows why, so we'll ask him first thing!”

 

Kaneki soon finds himself in the entrance of what looked like a dome. His 'kidnapper' leads him out. “Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Kise Ryota!” he reveals, grinning.

 

He can't believe the words he just heard, but the teen model laughs, while approaching the door, and unlocking it, waiting for him to come close and enter.

 

“You're going to witness something amazing.” he promises.

 

And amazing is indeed. For the dome houses a basketball court, one around three times larger than a usual one, with the hoops hanging several meters higher.

 

But what was truly standing out was the people playing there. There are five others, playing with the ball, but...

 

They make free use of their individual kagunes, making the game a whirlwind of passes, dribbles, and shoots.

 

They stop abruptly when they sense an unknown presence, threateningly walking towards them.

 

“Oi, Kise! Why have you brought someone here?”

 

“Akashi will kill you for that nanodayo.”

 

“Wait, guys! That's why I brought him here! I thought he smelled a lot like Akashi-cchi!” he tries to defend them both and justify his actions.

 

“Eh? But he looks nothing like Aka-chin...”

 

_**That's it. It's my end.** _

 

“I think Kise-kun is right, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun.” the shorter one, that barely goes noticed speaks, instantly becoming their saviour.

 

“I'm Kuroko Tetsuya” the boy with the azure hair and eyes introduces himself, while walking closer and stand directly in front of him. His round, aquamarine eyes inspect him carefully. “What is your name?”

 

His reply is simple. “Kaneki Ken.”

 

“Well, Kaneki-kun, do you mind if we talk in private for a bit?”

 

Kuroko leads him to what he can only describe as an office. He offers him some coffee with reassurance, and leads to a comfy armchair.

 

“I'm sure you want answer to many of the questions you have. I'll try to answer to then to the best of my abilities.”

 

“Who is this 'Akashi-cchi' Kise-san mentions?”

 

“His name is Akashi Seijuro. “he replies with a faint smile on his otherwise expressionless face. “ And Kise-kun is right; you _do_ smell like Akashi-kun.”

 

“You mean like, having his scent?”

 

Kuroko shakes his his head. “I mean that, like him, you carry another's scent apart your own”.

 

He understands immediately what that means.

 

**Akashi Seijuro is an artificially made one-eyed ghoul.**

 

“He doesn't talk about it, and I understand. The feeling of not belonging anywhere, not in a world of humans, neither the world of ghouls. I understand how it must feel.” he continues.

 

“I don't think you do.”

 

“Well I don't understand _exactly,_ but I have a similar experience to yours. I was born as one who doesn't fit, so I don't know what it is for everything I had taken away from me. For that, I admire Akashi-kun and Kaneki-kun greatly.”

 

He takes a deep breath, before continuing.

 

“I want to think that my existence is proof that ghouls and humans can live together in peace. Life is always hard, no matter which one you are, isn't it? Shouldn't we focus on the things we're alike, the things that bring us together, than the things that separate us, as they're done so far?”

 

They exchange a knowing glance before he resumes.

 

“Both are just so stubborn on the ways they chose to live.”

 

Kuroko smiles, before getting up. “Let's go play some basketball. It's help you relax.”

 

“But I don't know the way you play“ he shyly admits, but Kuroko simply lets a small, barely noticeable, smile.

 

“We'll teach you, don't worry.”

 

Kaneki reluctantly agrees, enjoying the time it gets for his to rediscover the sport. He enjoys being with them, and promises to return again soon.

 

-//-

 

He hadn't realised how late it was when he faced the streets again. What was worse, he was in a part of city he barely recognised.

 

He tried avoiding people as much possible, instead choosing to follow his instinct to navigate through the vast sea of people that still traverse the streets of this city, ever in a late everything like this.

 

Darkness soon becomes a veil that gently covers their small part of the world. That time of day is a double-edged sword for many, so he picks up the pace so to avoid running into the wrong people- or ghouls.

 

Almost there. Almost home.

 

Almost safe.

 

Almost.

 

He suddenly feels colliding with someone, so he stops to apologise, only to find himself slowly walking backwards, trying to avoid the newcomer.

 

His hair is as red as blood and the lean but muscled structure does nothing but make him look simply intimidating. He can't help but feel alert at his presence. Ebony eyes meet crimson, and he can't shake off the feeling of dread blooming in his heart.

 

“Are you far from home?” the person asks quietly. It's something he doesn't expect in the least; what he thought was being killed in that exact moment their eyes met.

 

The stranger repeats his question. “Which way is your home?” and he points eastwards, the way the redhead was heading. It's strange, he thinks, how hard it feels for him to deny what the stranger demands of him. The other nods and, after advising him to take care and not be out that late, he disappears from where he came from.

 

“ _Who was there?”_

“ _Someone who got lost. We can get back, sempai.”_

 

He dismisses those words as nothing more than a trick of the wind.

 

 

-//-

 

He barely remembers telling Kuroko about that encounter.

 

 

-//-

 

 

“Akashi-cchi is coming today!” Kise greets him. “It's been months since we've last played with him, let alone see him!” he jumps around like an overly excited puppy. “Isn't it great, Kaneki-cchi?”

 

Kaneki nods. He's heard so many things about Akashi: He's the one that brought Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara, Momoi, Kise and Kuroko together, earning him the mock-title of 'leader'. He's also the one who came up with their extreme version of basketball, even though Aomine is the best at it. According to Midorima, he's abnormally smart and athletic; the kind of person one might perceive as perfect. In Momoi's words, Akashi is a gentleman, much like Kuroko, from whom she's greatly fond of. In sort, Akashi is like a mold, the link between these so different from each other individuals that he came to think of as friends.

 

Someone enters their safe haven, and everyone rushes to the entrance. Everyone is greeting the newcomer in their own way.

 

“Akashi-cchi! Welcome back!”

“Welcome back, Akashi-kun.”

“Oi, Akashi, what took you so long?”

“Ah! Akashi-kun, hello!”

“Aka-chin is back.”

“It's nice to see you're well, Akashi.”

 

Kaneki takes a good look at Akashi. He's surprisingly short compared to someone like Murasakibara, he's, however, _slightly_ taller than he is, even though he's younger.

 

It must be because he plays basketball, he thinks.

 

He notices how Akashi's hair is similar to Kuroko's; only instead of a soft, sky blue, they possess the same colour as the bright, crimson flames do. There's a ghost of a smile painted in those thin lips of his, and his eyes shine like to well-cut rubies at the sight of his friends.

 

It's strange how people like Murasakibara or Aomine, who seem so set in their ways, are so welcoming of Akashi, it seemed strangely obedient, almost subservient.

 

He looks and feels a bit _too_ familiar.

 

Perhaps...

 

No...

 

_No._

 

It's the same person that he met not so long ago (it sure felt like that though). The person he thought he was going to kill him.

 

“It's you...”

 

“Not you...”

 

“Kaneki-cchi, you've met with Akashi-cchi before and didn't you tell us?” Kise places himself tactfully between them. “You should have let us know!”

 

“He's that person..” he mutters.

 

Kuroko's eyes fly between the two; both seem taken aback by the encounter, so he wonders if it was indeed Akashi the person who Kaneki met that night.

 

“Akashi-kun? Have you two met before?” he finally asks.

 

“Does that change anything?” the redhead tries to shrug it off.

 

“Just answer the goddamn question, Akashi!” Aomine yells.

 

“What if I did? What do you care?” he replies, but his tone of voice come out apathetic instead of defensive. “It's not that you want to know, or care.”

 

“Of course we care, Akashi-kun!” Momoi protests. “How can you say we don't?”

 

At those words, everyone feels their breathing halt, as the redhead unbuttons his shirt and throws it away. The sight they witness is most unexpected.

 

Akashi's chest is littered with cuts and scars, wounds new and old. It's not something easy to look at, that's for sure, but, as someone (was it Kise? Midorima, perhaps?) takes a step closer to him, he walks back, slightly growing the distance between him and the others.

 

It's a curious thing, those wounds, for surely they weren't made by ordinary means. Ghoul flesh isn't as frail as a human's is.

 

“You don't have to tell me.” he speaks. “I know. I know too well. I'm not someone you'd care about. You have your lives, and I'm nothing more than an intruder; a guest at best.”

 

“What are you talking about, Akashi?” Midorima wonders, the words unintentionally being heard.

 

“What I mean to say is, this will be the last time you'll be seeing me. I have come to realise how unwanted I am. Again.”

 

_Again?_

 

Akashi spares all of them one last glance that speaks of something along the lines of _don't follow me_ before he disappears.

 

 

He runs behind the redhead, he feels he has to. After all, he was in a way, protected that night.

 

“Wait!”

 

The redhead turns and glares at him. “What do you want.” Not a question, but a demand.

 

“I thought I should thank you. For saving me that night.”

 

“I did nothing.” he replies.

 

“Wait! Why are you doing this? Leaving your friends without an explaining? They worry and care for you, they love you!”

 

The words he hears leave him rooted on his spot, speechless.

 

 

 

“ _ **Love? What love? It's only betrayal I know of, all I ever knew.**_

 

_**Unwanted by all. A monster not born, but made.** _

 

_**Only there to follow orders.** _

 

_**Undesired. Unloved.** _

 

_**So be it.** _

 

_**I'll become the monster they want me to, the beast they see in me.”** _


End file.
